


Pregnant

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison never left Seattle and Meredith and Derek never got back together in season 3. Set during season 4





	

“Addison, you’re pregnant?” It should have been a statement, it was true after all, but Derek said it as a question. 

“Well spotted,” She replied with a grin before continuing with her charting. They were both updating charts at the nurses station or Addison had been and Derek had been staring at her, trying to decide if he should say something or just keep his mouth shut.

“Oh thank god!” He said breathing a sigh of relief causing her to look up at him and laugh. “I know you’re my ex-wife, but I have four sisters and it would be wrong of me to,” She held her hand over her stomach as she laughed, it was too funny to watch Derek try and talk himself out of the situation. “It would be bad manners to imply that you are fat” He finally finished, much to her amusement. “I didn’t even know you were seeing someone. It’s not Mark is it? Because we’re just starting to be friends again, and I don’t want to punch him again, with all the nurses, and I’m going to stop talking now.” 

Addison was trying not to laugh as she spoke, “I’m trying to keep my personal life out of the hospital gossip, so no, not Mark.” Derek had sounded like Meredith just then, and as if on cue, knowing that her girlfriend was thinking of her the blonde appeared.

“Dr. Montgomery, the patient is prepped.” Derek watched as they talked about the patient in hushed tones. Everything seemed normal until he noticed that Meredith had her hand on the redhead’s abdomen and he heard her whisper, “How’s our little girl?” He didn’t hear what Addison said in response he only saw her smile, the word our was his only focus. Meredith walked off to go attend to something before surgery leaving the happily divorced couple alone again.

“Meredith? You’re seeing Meredith, Meredith Grey?” He didn’t sound angry, because he honestly wasn’t, his relationship with her had ended after her appendix had come out and his marriage had officially ended shortly after that, but that didn’t stop him from thinking it was crazy. His ex-wife and his former dirty mistress together? How did something like that happen? When did it happen? They were having a baby together? Had they been together since their relationships with him had ended? His eyebrows did this funny thing that Addison was giggling about when he finally returned to reality. 

“Yes, I am seeing Meredith,” She said answering the only question that he had verbalized, but she had been married to the man for 11 years, so she continued. “I was really drunk after the panties thing, and I called Mark...”

“Meredith!” Addison drunkenly yelled, catching sight of the woman whose panties she’d found in her soon to be ex-husband’s tux. The blonde looked nervous, but she approached the drunk redhead in the bar. “Relax, I’m too drunk for violence, also too classy,” She whispered causing the younger woman to smile. “You slept with my husband, so you owe me.” Nervous again. “I called Mark, I can’t see Mark, I can’t have sex with Mark, because sex with Mark is bad,” She whispered so that only Meredith could hear her. “It leads to bad, bad things, like severed friendships, and pregnancy, and guilt, so much guilt, like put Irish Catholics to shame kind of guilt, so you aren’t going to let me have sex with Mark. We are friends right?” Meredith nodded, “And friends don’t let friends have drunk impulsive sex with Mark Sloan. Take me home with you.” Not wanting to further upset the woman whose husband she’d slept with, Meredith had complied with the drunken woman’s wishes and taken her home. “Thank you Meredith,” was all that Addison said after that. 

After retelling the tale of the night it had all began, excluding the pregnancy part, she continued. “Meredith prevented me from sleeping with Mark that night, and then you broke up with her, and we got divorced, and we complained about you and your perfect hair over a bottle of tequila. Things just progressed from there, we realized we had chemistry and then when you went camping things got serious. Mark was trying to get in her pants and as I have already said friends don’t let friends sleep with Mark Sloan. I told her I wanted to have a baby and...”

“I want a baby Meredith and I’m not getting any younger,” She began.

“Do I look like a stork to you?” Addison had smiled at her girlfriend’s words. “I know you had a rough day, the boys were beating you up on the playground because you don’t deal in dicks, but in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have the equipment to give you a baby, we have the same equipment. This isn’t something that can accidentally happen for us and we haven’t even been together for six months Addison, it’s kind of early to be talking about children.” Addison only managed an “I know, but,” before bursting into tears. “Oh god Addie please don’t cry, it’s not fair when you cry,” She pleaded, pulling the woman into her arms. The redhead always got her way when she cried, Meredith had to make her stop. 

“I find it insensitive that you made a sex bet with Mark Sloan while I was dead, he thinks you had sex with Alex today, and tried to get me to meet him in an on call room. I would have told him I was having sex with you, but then he’d want a threesome and I don’t want to share you.” Addison would admit that her bet with Mark was insensitive, but she was trying to cope with her dead girlfriend at the time, the Alex thing was funny, but not funny enough to prevent her from crying. “When Mark came here the first time, he said that he and Derek always had similar tastes in women, I said they had good tastes and I’d do you in a heartbeat.” Meredith didn’t miss her girlfriend’s laughter at that, she was close to stopping the tears. “He said that was hot and he’d like to watch, I could call him right now.” That caught Addison’s attention. The tears stopped and she pulled herself from her girlfriend’s chest intending to look horrified at the suggestion, but instead she won the woman over. “That’s NOT fair, you stop crying and then you give me that sad puppy look. You want a baby.”

“Yes, I want a baby,” Addison whispered. “I have a friend in LA and she’s a fertility specialist,” Meredith just nodded to acknowledge that she was listening. “I want a baby,” She repeated, “But I also want you, I love you Meredith, and I want to know, can I have both?”

“I’m crazy.” That was Meredith’s answer. “I put my hand on a bomb, I’m sleeping with my ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife, and I happen to be crazy in love with her, and we haven’t even been together for six months and I’m saying yes to a baby.” Addison smiled and kissed her in response. “I love you Addison, and if you want a baby, then I want a baby.” Addison had gone to LA soon after to see Naomi.

Derek couldn’t believe it. “So you’re having a girl,” He said casually, unsure of what to say, Addison just nodded. “I can’t believe this, you’ve been together for,” She nodded, and uttered a “yeah,” in response. “But you two don’t seem, does anyone else even know?”

“Just because we’re not always walking out of on call rooms together doesn’t mean that we’re not together, we both want to keep our private life private. We’ve been at the center of enough Dr. McDreamy gossip, we’d like to stay out of the gossip limelight. Of course people know, I was living at her house until we found an apartment, and she tells Cristina everything and Callie knows.” She paused for a moment and then, “Oh god Derek I’m gonna cry,” She whimpered. He was quickly by her side engulfing her in a tight embrace. “I’m in love with her Derek, she’s perfect for me, she’s the one Derek, she’s the one for me,” She sobbed into his shoulder. He stood there awkwardly trying to soothe his crying, pregnant ex-wife.


End file.
